militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Andrey Sychyov
Andrey Sergeyevich Sychyov ( , also transliterated Sychev or Sychov, born November 24, 1986 in Krasnoturyinsk, Sverdlovsk Oblast) is a former Russian soldier who served in an armored forces academy in Chelyabinsk, Russia. He was tortured by at least four fellow soldiers and a sergeant on December 31, 2005. This case caused public opinion in Russia and especially NGOs like the Union of the Committees of Soldiers' Mothers of Russia (CSMR) to blame the current administration, in particular Defense Minister Sergey Ivanov, for tolerating the practice of dedovshchina, an organized system of hazing, inside the military ranks. On December 31, 2005, Sychyov and another seven soldiers were beaten for three hours by their seniors. Sychyov, then aged 19, was forced to squat for four hours with his hands tied behind his back while a sergeant beat him. On January 4, Sychyov attempted to receive medical attention, but his request was rejected by higher-rank officers. Only a few days later, due to the worsening of his health, he was transferred to the city hospital, where he was diagnosed with numerous broken bones, trauma to the genital area and gangrene of the legs. There are allegations that the military attempted to keep the case from the media and ordered the doctors to keep silent; however, one of the doctors treating Sychyov contacted Lyudmila Zinchenko, the president of the Committee of Soldier's Mothers, which, in turn, contacted Sychyov's mother, Galina Pavlovna Sychyova. Sychyov's mother's last contact with her son was on January 3, when she called to congratulate him on the New Year. On the phone, he told her that he was not doing well and was about to be taken to a hospital. Once she received the news of the transfer, she attempted to contact her son at the hospital but was told that, due to the holidays, nobody would attend to her son until January 10. On January 7, however, she was contacted by a surgeon who told her to come quickly, as her son might not survive until the next day. As a result of gangrene in the legs, which is a reduced blood flow, and lack of timely medical attention, doctors had to amputate both his legs, genitalia, and a finger. Junior Sergeant Alexander Sivyakov, also a conscript, was found guilty of the torture and was sentenced to four years in prison, along with an additional three-year ban from the army and loss of military rank. Pavel Kuzmenko and Gennady Bilimovich were also found guilty and sentenced to one year's probationary sentence. When questioned, the Defense Minister disregarded these claims at first, but was forced to take action shortly thereafter. Allegations appeared in the media during the trial, claiming that an FSB agent unsuccessfully tried to bribe the mother of Andrey Sychyov to drop the case in return for monetary assistance. In September 2007 it was reported that Andrey Sychyov tried to be included in the party election list of the Union of Rightist Forces (SPS), for the State Duma elections. See also * Dedovshchina * Hazing * Fagging * Ragging References External links *Andrey Sychyov at Lentapedia * * * Category:Russian military personnel Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:People from Sverdlovsk Oblast Category:Russian amputees